


I Wouldn't Have Nothing If I Didn't Have You

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Doctor Who Dump Box [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canon Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Episode: s01e10 The Doctor Dances, Episode: s03e03 Gridlock, Episode: s04e06 The Doctor's Daughter, Episode: s04e09 Forest of the Dead, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Episode: s06e02 Day of the Moon, Episode: s06e04 The Doctor's Wife, Episode: s11e01 The Woman Who Fell to Earth, Episode: s12e01 Spyfall Part 1, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 12 AU, Pre-Season/Series 12, The Master Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: A month of individual perfect Doctor Who drabbles, various characters/seasons
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith & Rose Tyler, The Doctor & Amy Pond (Doctor Who), The Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Doctor Who Dump Box [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/526498
Kudos: 30





	1. Contents

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in roughly two and a half years and writing these has been such a joy. Titles come from a random prompt generator and all chapters will be individual.  
> Title from Monsters Inc

I’m just adding in a wee contents page to make it easier to sort through chapters and find the drabbles you want. 

**2\. company,** Background Thirteen/Master, reference of the fam, nice happy times all around basically

 **3\. river,** Amy Pond, post s07e05 ‘The Angels Take Manhattan,’ angst, grief

 **4\. disaster** , Clara POV, Clara & Twelfth Doctor friendship

 **5\. jelly** , Eleventh Doctor/River Song, fluff

 **6\. refer** , Thirteen, s11e01 ‘The Woman Who Fell to Earth’ coda 

**7\. illness** , Rose Tyler/Metacrisis Doctor, post-canon

 **8\. prisoner** , Thirteenth Doctor, post s12 angst

 **9\. suggest,** The Doctor & the Tardis friendship, Doctor POV

 **10\. agreement,** Rose and Mickey friendship, post s2, hurt/comfort

 **11\. approach,** Amy and the Doctor friendship, hurt/comfort

 **12\. joint,** Mickey/Martha, post canon, Mickey POV

 **13\. threat,** Angst, reflections, The Doctor and The Master

 **14\. hut,** s06e04 'The Doctor's Wife' coda, Doctor's POV

 **15\. anticipation,** Rose, series 2 

**16\. referral,** Martha, post series 3 

**17\. index,** s04e09 'Forest of the Dead' coda

 **18\. tender,** Eleven/River angst

 **19\. direct,** Twelve and Clara friendship

 **20\. gun,** s01e10 'The Doctor Dances' coda, Doctor's POV

 **21\. eagle,** s0602 'The Day of the Moon' coda

 **22\. large,** Mickey POV, jealousy, past Rose/Mickey, Rose/The Doctor, series 1

 **23\. face,** s03e03 ‘Gridlock’ coda

 **24\. momentum,** The Doctor & the Tardis relationship study

 **25\. kill,** s04e06 ‘The Doctor’s Daughter’ coda, angst, canonical character death

 **26\. craft,** s12e01 ‘Spyfall, part 1’ coda, Master/O POV

 **27\. berry,** Thirteenth Doctor study

 **28\. contribution,** Ryan character study, series 11

 **29\. left,** post series 4, angst

 **30\. set,** s04e13 ‘Journey’s End’ coda

 **31\. spy,** Thirteenth Doctor/O


	2. Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: prompt: company. Background Thirteen/Master, reference of the fam, nice happy times all around basically

He wasn’t quite sure how he ended up here. He didn’t decide it, she just had a way of getting what she wanted. He had been planning on kidnapping her for the day (she would have laughed and called it a date and he’d pretend he hadn’t worn his best jacket); enjoying the franticness of her pets trying to find her. Yet here he was, listening to them laughing over some dumb story while eating biscuits and she smiled at him softly. Okay, so maybe company wasn’t all bad. He could get back to planning all their murders another time. 


	3. River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: River, Amy Pond study post 7.05 Angels Take Manhattan, sorry for the angst

When Amy was sad, she went to the Park. She liked running away from all of the noise of the city, away from all the signs that she was stuck and could never go back home. She ran away to where the trees were so thick she could pretend she was back home, in her own city, her own time. She’d go and feed the ducks and feed them her stories and her tears. There was something comforting about the old duck pond that reminded her of wry smiles and bushy hair, of River and her Doctor. Of things lost. 


	4. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: disaster   
> Clara and 12 friendship, Clara POV, bit of a character study of the Doctor from her perspective

It was always a disaster, watching him attempt to be civil. You’d think after thousands of years he would have learnt how to be nicer, and yet it seemed like he’d somehow forgotten things like that. At least now it was easy enough to pretend that he was just a crazy old man and she could smile apologetically and send him that look that said, ‘if you don’t want to insult literally everyone, shut up now.’ Being friends with The Doctor, you needed to know how to save him from disasters, especially if he seemed to always be one himself. 


	5. Jelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelly: Eleven/River fluff

Of course he would take her to a planet made of literal jelly for their anniversary. As soon as she stepped out she’d wobbled and nearly fallen over but he’d just come bounding out with the smile on his face evident from miles away. He really was incorrigible. Still, it was infectious and she closed the door to his Tardis, resting her head against the door frame for a second as if to let the old girl know exactly what she thought of their darling Doctor. When she turned back around he was holding his hand out to her, waiting.


	6. Refer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: refer, 11.01 The Woman Who Fell to Earth coda

Really, she thought, dusting herself off and admiring the swish of her new coat in the mirror, it wasn’t all bad, this new body of hers. Sure, it might take some more adjustment to get used to than normal but change could be fun too. That was another thing too, that she’d have to get used to. No more referring to herself as a guy, she would need to refer to herself as a woman now. And ooh, wasn’t that an exciting thought. She tested it out on her tongue, tasting the joy of the word and started laughing again.


	7. Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illness: post-canon, Rose/Metacrisis Doctor

The first time he got ill, Rose thought he might complain himself to death. She saw reflections in his grumbles of the man with the leather jacket and Northern accent she had first fallen in love with; the broken man trying to keep spinning on with the world. When he moaned in despair and complained about humanity, it was like the old days, when everything was running all the time and all they could hold onto was each other’s hands. Now she smiled at his miserable sniffles, sympathetic laughter drawing a contented smile on her face. He was still hers.


	8. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prisoner: Post series 12 angst

The days ticked by endlessly and once again she was left with nothing but her thoughts rattling around that old brain of her. The terror of what she now knew rested uneasily in her hearts and every single beat reminded her of the truth. She felt it crack her life open, all those lies filling up the space of her cell. She was a prisoner for a crime she didn’t commit, the result of a crime committed against her. Every day the freedom of space mocked her outside her window as she felt the truth of her situation weigh down.


	9. Suggest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggest: Doctor's POV, Doctor & the Tardis friendship. I kept the Doctor with male pronouns just to make the separation easier, and because I wrote it generally for their relationship

It always went this way, the begging and the pleading that would ultimately go nowhere. She had a mind of her own and her instinct had never been wrong. Sometimes she did get him there, in the long run, but she made sure he went where he was needed first. He used to suggest that she play nice, especially when he had new friends who weren’t used to her yet. But he trusted her more than he trusted himself. He stopped suggesting she do things his way, for the most part. She was always right, and never led him astray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a wee contents table in chapter one now, which I maybe should have done from the start...


	10. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agreement: Rose & Mickey friendship after s2e13 'Doomsday'

They never talked about it. They just fell into it, like a lot of their old habits. It made it easier that way. The night before she didn’t have to ask him to be there, he just showed up at her bedroom door and they put a dumb movie on and fell asleep on top of the covers, curled up against the pain of the anniversary. They didn’t talk about it, they just ate breakfast quietly trying to remember the good times. They drove to Cardiff and got chips and when Rose broke down Mickey just held her through it.


	11. Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approach: Eleven and Amy friendship, hurt/comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to write Amy's maternal side coming out when she comforts the Doctor so I guess this is post series 6 but isn't set with any episode in mind

She would approach him hesitantly, wanting nothing more than to wrap him up in any and all blankets she could find and make sure all the bad things he thought about himself would melt away under the heat and the comfort of so many layers of warmth. She would approach him softly, not wanting him to run away again, needing him to be loved. She would approach him with confidence, knowing it was her job to make sure that her raggedy Doctor didn’t run himself ragged, to make sure that he was still smiling at the end of the day.


	12. Joint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joint: Mickey/Martha, post canon, Mickey POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know Mickey/Martha is more fan service than anything else and pretty much comes out of nowhere in The End of Time, but at the same time they really deserve each other so who cares

Before, he had always felt like Rose was trying to find something more. She’d stumbled on it by accident and hanging on to things that weren’t quite working anymore wasn’t something she wanted to do. He made his peace with it. They were always better off as friends anyway. 

Now, he knew that Martha’s heart was completely tied to his. Total unity, joint love. She beamed at him, finding something worth checking out and her excitement was infectious. His life had never been the same since the Doctor, but here with his wife, hunting aliens, it was so much _better._


	13. Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> threat: angsty reflections on how the Doctor and the Master aren't as dissimilar as they might wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with series 12 in mind but it's general for their characters rather than series/incarnation specific

He laughed through the threats he always made. He raged and he spat them out between hissed teeth that pulled back into a feral grin. He knew how to twist and turn words so they pierced the most. 

He was nothing compared to her. The good one, the saviour. The one who lived by a sacred code. She went quiet, letting her anger fill the air rather than her words. 

His were a quick poison but hers where radiation, leaving deep wounds that would never fully heal. He lived through threats, but she was the one who killed with them.


	14. Hut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hut, s6e04, 'The Doctor's Wife' coda, The Doctor's POV

Calling it a hut seemed very generous. It was barely a collection of other things held up by force of will. It felt appropriate when you saw the people who inhabited it. Those shambling people, pieced together from stolen parts, a bit here, a piece there, somehow still holding up. They had stolen and ravaged body parts to keep themselves afloat. Even the setting felt _wrong._ But standing in the middle of it, next to the thing that could barely be called a hut was the most _wrong_ ; his everything blinking at him from a body it didn’t belong in.


	15. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anticipation, Rose, series 2

She could feel the energy burning in the air before the lever fell completely. The heart of the Tardis, the one she had an all too intimate knowledge of, was beating, thudding and burning and ready to race, ready to fly, ready to show off. The giggles caught in her throat as she watched her brilliant Doctor fly around the console, talking a mile a minute and moving buttons and levers here and there as he spoke of all the wonders he’d take her to. She closed her eyes for a second and breathed in the anticipation, and grinned; ready.


	16. Referral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Referral, Martha post series 3

They never asked her for a referral. She wanted it back, the thrill of it, the chance to do some good in the world. She wanted a way to have it back, safer, calmer, less chance of getting caught up in his orbit (but not ruling out the chance of ever seeing him again). They never asked her for a letter of recommendation, they knew who she was and that was enough. It was as if someone had referred her already, mentioned her name and story. She was qualified, armed with more than just her phD and she was ready.


	17. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Index, s04e09, 'Forest of the Dead' coda

There it was, the answers, where they were always going to be found. Where else do you go to find the answers in a book, to sort down the search of encyclopedic knowledge, to make sure you turn to the right page? Here was the ending, the right page, a sad man protecting not the wealth of a family, but the only wealth worth protecting. Charlotte Abigail Lux in all her glory smiled softly, her brain the mainframe, the index, the answers. Her eyes weren’t sad; here she knew more than her thoughts would let her remember. She was content.


	18. Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tender: River/11, angst

The problem with good men is that they tended to be too good, only ever focusing on protecting the illusion that they were in control, that they were winning, even when the odds were stacked against them and all hope was lost. The problem with good men was that they lost too often, clung too hard and tried to make sure you didn’t get caught in the crossfire. Still, it was impossible not to be. The problem with good men is that they were tender when they broke your heart, trying not to, yet still they broke it without mercy. 


	19. Direct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct, Clara and Twelve friendship, series 8

When he had been floppy haired and gangly she had still been getting to know him. He was energy: boundless and looking for answers. Now he knew her more. Now she knew him less. She knew him even more. 

Now he was the grumpy man who didn’t want to be tailing behind her lead, not wanting to yield to the power of emotions, hurt by that too many times in his past. But she could smile gently, turn around sharply and snap at him, direct, confident, coaxing. He was still following her looking for answers, but now she had them. 


	20. Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gun, s01e10 'The Doctor Dances' coda, Doctor's POV, mild jealousy and fluff

He snorted to himself as he started dancing around. _Really, a bloody squareness gun, to match his inflated ego and his stupid square jaw. This will show him._ From the corner of his eye he saw the American duck his head and smile softly, knowing he’d lost something that was never his. The Doctor didn’t think too much about that look, too busy focusing on the smile that spread wide on the face of his Rose as she walked over and fell into step with him, twirling into his arms like nothing could bring her more joy in the universe. 


	21. Eagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eagle: Eleventh Doctor, s06e02 'Day of the Moon' coda

The eagle nested in this new territory, taking it over immediately. He was the king, ready to sit on whatever throne had been left vacant for him. This time he had barged into the room, slouching down on a seat of great importance, stretching his feet on a desk that wasn’t his, commanding people that weren't his. Phone calls, directories, power, jammy dodgers. He was after answers, this new king in the new land, an eagle cawing out for help, flapping his wings, preening a little. His greedy eyes followed, the ultimate predator tracking answers, ready to grab them now.


	22. Large

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Large: Mickey, jealousy, canon compliant series 1/2, past Rose/Mickey, Rose/Doctor

He was nothing. A one in six billion run-of-the-mill average, _normal_ person. He could never compare, never measure up. He lost her the second that man took her hand. She was gone, falling for a God who burned his way across the skies, left broken hearts and broken bodies in his wake, and she turned away from her normal life like it was suddenly beneath her to be so small when she could go and be with him and be _large,_ see the world like they owned it, like it was theirs to master. He was too small in comparison.


	23. Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face: Face of Boe, s03e03 'Gridlock' coda

A dying breath had been waiting for an old friend to receive it. Thousands of years, too old, far too old, older now than he ever thought he would be, that he could be. Older even, than the friend in front of him, that timeless man who walked the stars feeling like he was the only one who knew how. 

He wasn’t. It was time he knew that. 

A dying breath brought life to the dead. The dead came to life, dancing and spinning, laughing and living in the span of four words. Four little words, for four pounding heartbeats. 


	24. Momentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momentum: The Doctor & the Tardis study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't meaning to write a relationship study but then I did and posting it today is somehow incredibly fitting. Love when a coincidence works out so well. Happy anniversary, Doctor Who, and thank you for everything <3

A whisper. A grin. He grabs her hand, they run. 

They keep running. They don’t stop. 

The end of the world, the start of the world, a thousand worlds between. 

There is no time to spare, but all of time to explore. 

He steals her away. He is stolen away. 

They build on the momentum, heroes. A fable, a fairy tale, a myth. A mad man and his box. A woman and her ghost monument. 

The noise was hope, a groaning sound, a verbal grin. Hand on the controls, the man and the blue box materialise away, onwards once more.


	25. Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill: s04e06 'The Doctor's Daughter' coda, canonical character death, angst

He held her broken body in his arms. Too much like him. Not enough like him. 

Taken so cruelly because she dared to believe in equality, because she saw more than the purpose she had been born for. Because she saw the truth and understood. 

Oh god, why did she have to die? Gods, she was too young, she hadn’t even got started. She was barely a ripple when she could have been making waves. 

She could have been the entire storm. 

The anguish flooded his body, grabbing the gun, ready for the kill, seeking revenge; but knowing he’d never. 


	26. Craft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craft: s12e01 'Spyfall part 1' coda Master POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a character study coda and ended up being a little shippy. I couldn't help myself

There was a craft to it, really. A delicate balance to the charade. Have to remain under cover. Have to keep the façade up, even against her incessant talking. Did she ever stop talking? 

He turned puppy eyes on her, giving her all the enthusiasm she needed right now. 

Gods, it was draining. 

It was going to be worth it, watching that smile fall from her face, watching the moment she realises that she’s in the center of a trap and has been for some time. 

She smiled back, far too warmly. 

Maybe he was the one who was trapped. 


	27. Berry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry: character study of Thirteen, vaguely series 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know that her top as specified as berry red until I was trying to write something for the prompt.

It reminded her of the recent past, of soft hoodies and broken promises. It always reminded her of home, no matter what shade it was, this berry red, that maroon hoodie, blood and fire; red was _home._ It was hearts breaking over and over, rebirth and purpose. It was her past, always running away (taking hundreds of years to stop being so scared, to run back home again). It was her, the rainbow stripe through the middle; a green jumper under leather, blue suit, a change of bowtie. Always the same, always a constant, with only minor changes in between. 


	28. Contribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contribution: Ryan character study, series 11

Sometimes he didn’t think he was equal to the others in terms of contribution. He knew, logically, that there was a reason that she was keeping him around, a reason her face lit up every time she said, “fam.” And still, there was a knot in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t as smart as Yaz, not as intuitive, not as brave. Graham was calm and reliable and the Doctor needed his wisdom to calm her down. So where did that leave him?

He was trying and he was there and he was her friend. Maybe that was enough. 


	29. Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left: post series 4, (Journey's End) coda, Tenth Doctor, angst

The door closed with a whisper that seemed to echo like a pained shout in the hollow shell of his ship. She was gone and the others had left. They all had other families, other people they needed to be with, happy to see him, but maybe happier to leave him. They all left in the end, didn’t they? And those that didn’t… well that pain was too fresh. He’d had to lift that bright spark of hope and cut her out of his life, taking himself away with all the memories. Those cruel memories were all he had left.


	30. Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set: s04e13 'Journey's End' coda, found family

There they were, standing around the console, manning various buttons and levers, the way it was meant to be flown. 

The full set. All his friends. No, not that. His family. 

His hearts were beating. 

The double set. Him and the other one. Two pairs. Two hearts. 

One mind. One shared memory. Memories of these people, the ones he loved. The ones who loved him. The ones who would do anything to save him, to be as good as him, to be _better_ than him. 

They made him want to be better. 

Time to go home. They were all set. 


	31. Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy: pre-series 12, O/Thirteen, fluff

He always seemed to text her just when she needed him. It was like he could feel that she needed to be cheered up and he’d send exactly what she didn’t know she needed. he’d send something dumb, some joke or an easy riddle to get her to laugh. Sometimes he sent her information he’d learnt about her, hoping she’d either verify or laugh at the ridiculousness of it. She didn’t even feel alone anymore, not afraid that no one would understand what she was going through. They didn’t talk much and yet somehow, he seemed to understand her perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to do and writing these after so long of not writing anything was really helpful and got me back in the creative mindset to then go and write some longer pieces. If the mood strikes, I might do this again another month 
> 
> JW <3


End file.
